


Cities and Thrones and Powers

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart based on the following plot!bunny premise:-</p><p>Angola, 1975.<br/>A light aircraft carrying an agent of the newly-formed CI5 department crashes during a thunderstorm. An SAS team dispatched to locate and rescue survivors find themselves betrayed to the MPLA and caught in a deadly ambush. The lone SAS survivor is a man named Bodie. He's determined to find the downed plane and complete the mission. Then he's going after whoever betrayed his patrol. But how far does that betrayal extend? And how far will the people behind it go, in order to destroy the fledgling CI5 organisation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cities and Thrones and Powers

**Author's Note:**

> "Cities and Thrones and Powers  
> Stand in Time's eye,  
> Almost as long as flowers  
> Which daily die:  
> But, as new buds put forth  
> To glad new men,  
> Out of the spent and unconsidered Earth  
> The Cities rise again."  
>   
> Rudyard Kipling


End file.
